narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirigakure
Image Much clearer picture here: http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/naruto/369/454/5 (talk) 02:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Trivia/registration system "Kirigakure does not seem to have a ninja registration system." -What's the basis for this? ZeroSD (talk) 03:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Compare: : ''~SnapperT '' 04:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Big Time Problem... so we all know that the kirigakure is in the land of water right? ok... from mangastream's chapter 515 we all came to know that madara's troops will pass through yugakure and kirigakure to reach kumogakure. The map presented by kishi shows kirigakure to be located between both yu and kumo... now for the problem: in the very first chapters, when Kakashi tells Team 7 about the Kages (I checked, its chapter 9 page 16), Kirigakure is located in the center of a group of islands below the Land of Lightning and east from the Land of Fire... Was this a translation mistake or is Kishi getting sloppy? if it is the latter, then we have to point it out in some page because it's a huge mistake. (talk) 17:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :We are waiting for a raw to confirm it.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) sleepyfans translation came out and the same happened...kirigakure between yugakure and kumogakure! (talk) 15:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I would rather side on previous information that located the mist village in the East, out in the ocean. Also, the information of the mist village staying out of the previous three wars has to be taken into account, if this is true then this alone should rule out the land between 'Hot springs' and 'Lightning' from being a part of the Land of Water; that is because Kumo would need to cross this "land" to get to Konoha. I would rather look at it as a 'Land of Mist' with 'land of mist' villages...i hope it is a translation error, because if not then this causes problem with previously stated information, of course this argument is based on Kirigakure staying out of previous wars. That is my take on it. --Alastar 89 (talk) 07:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Where was it said again that Kirigakure actually stayed out of the wars? I remember it being said that Kirigakure had no formal ties with other countries right now and remained pretty isolated, but not that they stayed out of any wars. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I think that too was a mistake. In one of the last chapters, where the forces were introduced, Ao said " First war,huh?" and Ao always talks about his experience,so I think KIrigakure participated in at least one war. ShadowoftheDarkness 20:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Clans and locations. I'm currently going around the hidden village pages trying to clear this up, so I'd like to ask if there's any locations or clans that should be added to this page. The Yuki clan for one seems like it should go in the Kirigakure page along with the Mizukage residence. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Aren't the hidden village pages made for the reason of describing the landscape? I believe we shouldn't be adding the clans since they have their own pages. I'm good with the ethnicity as long as it's logical and adheres canon.Darkerratum (talk) 15:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) The clans do have their own article but its good to mention them in the Trivia or Clans section in their appropriate village's article. .Donaldcp (talk) 9:33, March 19, 2012 Thing is, there are no known Kirigakure clans. And before anyone brings it up, the Kaguya clan was never said to be from Kirigakure, they just attacked it, and Haku's clan was just said to inhabit the Land of Water, not Kirigakure specifically. Omnibender - Talk - 00:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I still a little confused with Kiri's timeline and what going on with it, can come help me line it up what elese is going like where does the start of Yagura's rein line up with the rest of the timeline, thanks (talk) 00:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Twilifay Hey I also think that the Yuki clan should be added to the list of clans under Kirigakure being that they are located in that village.Tuxedo12 (talk) June 11, 2012 :The Yuki clan was in the Land of Water not Kirigakure. So it cannot be a Kirigakure kekkei genkai. Maybe it did originate from there but there isn't enough information for it to be listed as such.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) academy graduation is it noteworthy or just plain interesting that the previous graduation exam is similar to sharks killing each other prior to birth?, which is tied to some characters being named after sharks(i.e. kisame).--Caseather (talk) 23:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yagura for Blood Mist Village? With the revelation of Tobi's identity, I started thinking about how could it be him, and I found something. The acronym "Village of Bloody Mist" because of the ritual. But that ended when Zabuza killed one whole group of students despite being a student. Zabuza was as old as Kakashi (26), so the moment when he slaughtered a whole class he should have been around 8-10. But Yagura dont looks like he could have ruled for 16-18 years, or even more given the ritual was in process few years. Than given the age he can become Kage (I know there is no limit), he had to be an adult or shortly after becoming adult. I dont think Yagura was 40 years old or more. Also, Yagura was controlled by Tobi not too far from start of the series, given Kisame's appearance and Tobi's/Obito's presence. Wont it be that the bloody ritual was made by Third Mizukage? Or is there anywhere really said, that it was Yagura, who developed this ritual? --VolteMetalic (talk) 08:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :I almost thought you were insinuating that Captain Awesome made the village like that but he's the Second not Third. Not too sure, it's possible I guess but we have to work with what we were told, and everybody says Yagura's reign etc.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) It was 100% Yagura's reign. Also Zabuza isn't 26 years old, that's an error in the databook. Zabuza had died as 19 years old. Him massacring the students happened just 1 year later after Tobi's attack on Konoha, Obito sure had a lot of fun... attempt at destroying Konoha with Kurama under his control and fighting his sensei, controlling Yagura, leading the Akatsuki... lol--Elveonora (talk) 14:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Where is it said Zabuza was that old? or rather young. This dont fits. When Haku was leaving with Kisame, he was pretty young, about ten years. Dont tell me Zabuza took him as his "student" in 14 years. I more believe the 26 years version, that one more fits. --VolteMetalic (talk) 17:40, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm 100% correct, just do the math (Zabuza timeline) + this. Zabuza had massacred the academy students (when he himself wasn't a student yet, so before the age of 9, likely at 8) Yagura controlled by "Tobi" was a Mizukage at the time, so if he was 26 during part I. (the same age as Kakashi) then that would mean EIGHT YEARS OLD OBITO BEING ALREADY THERE AND EVIL IN CONTROL OF YAGURA An obvious error even ignoring the Obito thing, LOL. * massacred them when not yet a student * graduated at 9 * 11 years before part I. * 26-11=15 * If 19, then 19-11=8 and graduated a year later. There goes Kishi's canon LULZ--Elveonora (talk) 22:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) You know don't have to discuss his taking a dump all over the timeline with this chapter in every relevant topic right? I'm still hoping (probably in vain) that something in chapters to come will do make the timeline make sense again. Omnibender - Talk - 01:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for ruining your enjoyment of the series, just a dude asked a question so have done my best to answer. The reason why I got into Naruto was mainly due to the rich story/plot... so I'm kind of a "canon-check nerd" :P And this has nothing with making sense again, Kishi surely did a mistake earlier in the series with Zabuza's age. There's still an expected 4th Databook fixing all the errors/Tankoubon re-release etc. Maybe we just give Kishi too much credit :P--Elveonora (talk) 01:49, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Elveonora, your assumption that the databook's entry is incorrect is based off Tobi being Obito. It's evident it wasn't Obito who manipulated Yagura and acted as the Mizukage, but it doesn't mean it wasn't Tobi. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 18:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) This isn't about Tobi/Obito, but Zabuza. Whoever was that guy in control of Yagura, the point stays that Zabuza's age is incorrectly stated in the 1st Databook. Not to mention we can't go by assumption, unless proven otherwise by Kishi, all instances of the "masked man" portray one and the same person. I proved that it couldn't of have possibly been Obito if Zabuza was 26 years old (because he wasn't), but this is a wiki and no one can take my word as a canonical fact because I'm not Kishi, even if I'm right. So "officially" Zabuza had died in part I. as 26, but in fact it was just 19, unless my Kishi crack pot theory isn't that far-fetched.--Elveonora (talk) 20:02, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Your theory is good, but how will you count into it Haku? You will have to count, or decount 6 yaers from it, as that is the time when he and Zabuza met, or little less, but still it will mean when he left the village, he was by this theory a kid. --VolteMetalic (talk) 21:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but this isn't a theory. And yes, Zabuza had left Kiri village as quite young cause he tried to assassinate Yagura/Tobi/whoever that was. How is that any different from 11 years old Itachi joining Akatsuki, at 13 becoming ANBU captain and massacring the whole clan, thus becoming a missing-nin? We don't know how old Haku was when he met Zabuza.--Elveonora (talk) 21:40, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I think that I was right. In the latest chapter Mist ANBU said they are from "Bloody Mist", and given that Madara was at that time unable to leave his place, and Obito was in the process of becoming Tobi/"Madara", we cant blame them for starting the "bloody ritual" in Mist. Still it would be possible that it was Yagura's doing, but still Zabuza is messing it up. --VolteMetalic (talk) 08:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) : In the last chapter (605), the shinobi of Kirikagure that fight with Obito and say it to not understimate the bloody village of the mist is the confirmation that the reign of a manipulated Yagura began before the intervention of Obito, at least during the third war, but likely already before. Probably in the next chapters we will see that this was part of the Madara's set up, however this should be enough to say that there isn't an incongruence about it.--JK88 (talk) 11:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) For all we know, the Bloody Mist could have started as much as the First Mizukage. Yagura simply made the village even bloodier when manipulated by Obito. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 11:28, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Not really, it was clearly stated to be since Yagura's "dreadful reign" for setting academy students against each other in order to graduate. Judging from his convo with Naruto and others and according to Mei, he was a good person. Thus may indicate that neither Obito or Madara did control him, but someone else--Elveonora (talk) 23:01, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Like who? --VolteMetalic (talk) 07:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Don't know, this isn't a forum to discuss that, we will see.--Elveonora (talk) 22:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Trivia In Trivia, it is saying, Second Mizukage has a kekkei genkai. What is that ?--Salamancc (talk) 20:36, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Unknown. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:03, April 8, 2015 (UTC)